Steele Family Parking
Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot is a parking lot business owned and operated by [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kayden_Dell%27Anno Kayden Dell'Anno]. Background The lot is located at Garage Q across from the courthouse. The lot functions as a parking and impound lot for residents of the city. Both Jordan and Kayden are former tow truck drivers and know the value of good parking services. Services/Fees: *Parking Pass - $50 (per vehicle) *Retrieve Vehicle - $100 (per vehicle) *Parking Pass for the entire Tsunami - $250 *Impound Fee - $600 *Vehicle Rentals - Speak to an employee Current Staff: *Co-Owner - Jordan Steele *Co-Owner - [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Kayden_Dell%27Anno Kayden Dell'Anno] *Manager/Security - [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Victor_Rodriguez Victor Rodriguez] aka Butch *Assistant Manager - [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Boba_Stone Boba Stone] *Lot Attendant/Predator - [[Jerry Callow|'Jerry Callow']] *Lot Attendant - [[Chips Ahoy|'Chips Ahoy']] *Lot Attendant/Cameraman - [[Solomon Seerson|'Solomon Seerson']] *Security - [[James Apeller|'James Apeller']] *Lot Attendant - [[Jean Steele|'Jean Steele']] Controversies Residents of the city do not like paying for parking or impound services. For this reason, the lot has a security guard on duty. Kayden often has to deal with angry customers and random citizens who disagree with the services and prices offered by the business. Chief Justice Dennis LaBarre issued a state warning that any criminal activity will be met swiftly. Despite this announcement by the state, citizens continually harass, ignore and attack Kayden and those working at the lot. They continue working to establish the business. Recent Events Stanton Incident December 17, 2019, Kayden towed Judge Buck Stanton's illegally parked vehicle at the hospital. Stanton was angry and agreed to pay Kayden $250 (half the regular price) to get his vehicle off the truck. Once the vehicle was taken off the truck the door came off and Stanton demanded payment for damages. Kayden refused, and Stanton then threatened to close the parking lot business. Moments later, Stanton issued a state announcement shutting down the lot. Kayden filed a civil case opposing the closing of the lot. Stanton claimed judicial immunity and wanted the case dismissed. Lot Closure December 18, 2019, Kayden's civil case against Stanton was dismissed without trial. The reason given was that Judge Stanton closed the business due to crimes committed by staff at the lot. Back in Business December 19, 2019, Kayden spoke to Chief Justice LaBarre '''about the status of the lot. She wanted to know if the lot was in fact closed or if she could continue to operate the business. '''LaBarre '''ensured her that the lot will remain open and Judge '''Stanton was not in the city. He advised her to run the business the ways she deems necessary, and he will handle the rest. LaBarre '''also issued a state announcement about the lot. Fun Facts * '''Jordan Steele also previously owned a parking lot in another city * The lot employees are always subject to verbal and physical abuse from angry customers * Lot security guard and manager Victor Rodriguez was shot on duty as part of his training * Vagos member [[Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez|'Flippy']] drove Kayden's tow trucks into the ocean he later paid her and worked security * Although Jordan is a police officer, cops typically refuse to respond or arrest people for crimes at the lot * They may also offer towing services as well * [[Gladys Berry|'Gladys Berry']] and [[Kelly Smith|'Kelly Smith']]' '''decided to open a rival lot operation at Garage A * [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']]' '''claims to own Garage T as a result of the Steele's taking over Garage Q Gallery Lot1.JPG|Jordan at the lot Lot2.JPG|Jordan collects fees at the lot kaydenlot.JPG|Kayden with gang security at lot statelot1.JPG|State Announcement about the lot lotprices.png|Lot prices by Kayden SFT001.JPG|State Announcement: Lot Q Status Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Businesses